


Letter no. 2: Bucky

by Ironcrusher54



Series: Letters We Never Sent [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Happy Ending, Letters, Love Notes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovering Memories, i think, it never happens in this verse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcrusher54/pseuds/Ironcrusher54
Summary: Bucky writes a letter of things he wants to tell Steve he never plans to send as a coping mechanism and as a way to not to feel alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Letters We Never Sent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821844
Kudos: 5





	Letter no. 2: Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Ca:cw and movies after will not happen in this verse.  
> Also I have a giant case of writers block so I don’t know when the next letter will be written and posted.

Steve, I remembered you that day on the bridge and they put me back on the chair and wiped my memory once again, then I remembered you again on the helicarrier after you told me you’re with me til the end of the line, which I remember I’ve said to you in the past. 

I left DC, because if hydra finds out I remember you they will erase my memory or send someone after you. I wanna keep you safe and I also don’t want to forget you. This is the reason I cannot come back because hydra is still after you and I refuse to let them get to you. I would give anything to be with you right now, but right now I have to deal w the past. I hope that one day I can put hydra behind me and come back to you because more memories keep coming back to me, like I’ll smell something and I’ll remember walking around Brooklyn with you and smelling something similar.  
Love always, Bucky


End file.
